


The End Was Beautiful Indeed

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cultist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Let us pray.





	The End Was Beautiful Indeed

Kindra the Klaw was a genius. After all, how could anyone but a genius get to where she was now? 

She grinned as the ritual was started. This was going better than hoped. Detective Wakefield grimly watched as the runic circle glowed white. 

Kindra had seen many things--some in dreams, some in reality. She'd been to the Wood, through the White Door. She'd become a Know and passed through the Stag Door--and all for answering a simple question. 

Mercy is found only in shadow.

She'd given the blood sacrifice for the Spider Door. And she'd even gotten into the Glass Garden. The others didn't know what they were doing--Feast's dedication to the Grail, Sarah's to the Forge of Days, and Maverick's light in the dark. She'd had people try to stop her--more than Wakefield knew of. The Suppression Bureau would have had a fit if they knew what she was doing now. 

She'd gathered more Winter in one place than ever before. Even Kane had been unable to amass this much.  A ritual of pure destruction--of pure devastation. Only mentioned in the oldest of tomes in the hardest of places. 

The Operation of the Declining Sun. 

At last. 

As she gave the final words to the ritual, she had a sudden flash. White fire erupted from the rune. She was losing control. Frantic, she tried to regain control, but was not quick enough. 

 

No one knew how the explosion of '78 was caused. An entire city block was encompassed--but the weirdest thing was, no building was damaged. All the explosion did was kill everyone encompassed in it...to the surrounding city...and beyond...and global chaos ensued. 

And the end was beautiful indeed.


End file.
